Interval 04 - Infiltration - LZ is Hot
Interval 04 - Infiltration - LZ is Hot is the seventh level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief Intial Brief SITUATION: F.E.A.R. combat operative is en route to Armacham headquarters with SFOD-D escort. F.E.A.R. technical officer is on standby. No further information from inside Armacham. MISSION: The assault team will approach Armacham headquarters by helicopter and attempt to make a rooftop entry. Securing Fettel remains top priority. Updated Brief MISSION: F.E.A.R. point man will attempt to determine the status of the missing SFOD-D team and ascertain the nature of the threat in order to recommend military response. Walkthrough As soon as you're dropped off by the helicopter you'll find yourself in a fight. Quickly hide behind the box that is just to your right. If you have any AT-S Proximity Mines, chuck one out into the area in front of you. That way, if anybody tries to flank you they'll get blown sky high. Peak out around the corners to take the Replicas out. Once you have a clear path, run into the room ahead of you. There you'll find some ammunition as well as a Armor Vest and a Medkit. Another small squad of Replicas will come out from the door downstairs. Stay in your room. They'll come up looking for you. Set up a AT-S Proximity Mine or M77 Remote Bomb to get their scout. When you hear them walking up the stairs to your right, engage the Slow-Mo and run out with your VK-12 Combat Shotgun. A few shots to their heads will end this battle. Go down the stairs they came from. When you find the door inside, be sure to grab the Armor Vest and Medkit. When you hear radio chatter about Replicas checking out a breach at the roof, duck into the corridor on your left. Wait there for a Replica to pause in front of you and then punch him in the back of the head. His other friend will begin to attack you, so blast him in the face quickly. At the bottom of the next staircase, turn around and look for the glowing sign of your next Health Booster. Just after you get the Health Booster, you'll have another fight. This time, toss a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade to make them back off. When they do, hop down over the railing. From there you can shoot anyone that comes around the corner, as well as lean over to look into the small opening and shoot anybody there. With the area clear, walk forward into another fight outside. It's easier to stay inside than to go out into the middle of this battle. There is one guy you can pick off who is patrolling the upper platform. Once you shoot him, several more Replicas will come. Aim for their heads as they come into view and kill them before they can take cover. Once you've killed three Replicas, run up the stairs and take the long way around. You'll end up getting the jump on another Replica. Kill him and then look for the ammo, N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades, and a Armor Vest in the lit corner where he came from. Quickly run up the stairs and across the walkway to the door to get the jump on another Replica who is coming outside. Back inside, use your Slow-Mo when you come around the first turn. Blast the three waiting Replicas before they realize you're there. Then, look in the back corner behind the machines for a Reflex Booster. Three more Replicas are waiting for you around the next corner, but the huge amount of cover will enable you to get the upper hand. Go up the stairs and grab the Armor Vest, Medkit and any ammo you need. Walk up the stairs and grab the Medkit next to the fire extinguisher. This upcoming battle can be tough. Run out into the hall with Slow-Mo and either shoot the Replica on the left or quickly duck back out. He'll throw a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade that will pin you down if you let him. Once you have a clearing, run around the corner and go down the stairs. Duck behind the cover at the bottom of the stairs and situate yourself in the corner. Keep checking each path that comes towards you and listen closely for the call of a Replica throwing a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade. Once you've got them all dead, shoot out the skylight if it hasn't already been broken and drop down. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs